


Not A Word, Boo

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, Jicheol, Jihoon swears when he's angry, M/M, Minor Swearing, S.Coozi, Seriously I hate spiders, Spiders are the worst, canonAU, oh my goshhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungkwan are recording for the next album when a fuzzy, arachnid friend comes to ruin their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Word, Boo

 

"Alright Seungkwan, from the top." 

 

Jihoon and Seungkwan were in the recording studio, tweaking some final things for their newest  album. As Seungkwan began singing Jihoon closed his eyes and tapped his fingers to the beat. He was proud of the song to say the least;  the composition was great, the lyrics were great, and the best part was that he was almost done. He cracked an eye open and reached for one of the knobs on his soundboard, when he caught sight of  a small, hairy critter sitting on the console. "FUCK!" Jihoon swore as he pushed off away from the desk, yanking off his head phones in the process.

"Huh?"  Seungkwan  looked up from his singing to see Jihoon staring at something on his desk. "What's wrong?" h e asked as he took off his headphones, setting them on the mic stand.   


"Mother fu--!" Seungkwan didn't have to have headphones on to know that Jihoon was cursing up a storm. He watched as the older jumped every few seconds, and was very  nearly floored from laughter seeing how scared Jihoon was. 

"Don't worry, Boo is coming to the rescue!" Seungkwan proceeded to open the door from the sound  booth  and made his way over to Jihoon who was still swearing left and right. "Aw is hyung scared of a little-- OH MY GOSHHHHH!" The spider was crawling off of the mixing console and onto the table, edging closer in Seungkwan's direction. The  younger let out a high pitched scream and yelled "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" over and over like some sort of homicidal mantra, as he jumped up and down.

"I don't want to kill it, you kill it!" Jihoon yelled back. 

"You're the hyung!" Seungkwan let out another scream as the spider continued running around on the table. Jihoon rolled his eyes but took off one of his shoes anyways as he tried to crush the spider version of the Flash.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," he practically cried after each consecutive miss. Seungkwan wasn't being much help either as said boy merely yelled "it's over there," and "get it, hyung!" every couple of seconds. The spider continued running around until crawling underneath something, and disappearing.

"Where'd it go?" Seungkwan screamedfrom over Jihoon's shoulder.

"I don't know!" he yelled back.

"Kill it!"

"I'm trying!" Jihoon moved around some of the stuff on his desk to see where the spider crawled to. As he picked up his mixing board, the spider crawled out from underneath, making the boy almost drop the console in his shock. "It's so grosssssss," he whined, reaching for his shoe again.

"Get rid of it!" 

"Nooooo, I thought we'd keep it for a pet," Jihoon spat back. 

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm, hyung!"

Jihoon went back to slamming his shoe on desk, missing the stupid spider each time.

"Hyung! Kill it!"

"You think you can do any better?" 

"...Keep doing what you're doing."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, and continued his attempt to kill the spider while simultaneously cursing its existence in the first place, when there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" asked a concerned Seungcheol. He had been outside the whole time, waiting for Jihoon to finish with the last of the recordings so he could ensure that the younger did get some sleep, when he started hearing screaming and loud banging noises from the other side of the door. He grew panicked (more-so for Seungkwan since it was his screaming after all), but he also knew better than to disturb Jihoon during his working time.

"HYUNG HELP THERE'S\--" Seungkwan began before his mouth was promptly covered by Jihoon's hand.

"Everything's good, hyung!" Jihoon called to the boy outside.

"Wha err youffdwooing?"Seungkwan mumbled through Jihoon's hand, only to be shushed from the older boy.

"Jihoonie?" Seungcheol asked from the other side of the door, using his sterner voice that the rest of the group had dubbed his "fatherly" voice.

"Yeah, yeah we're good," he replied, struggling to keep his hand over the wiggling boys mouth. "Ah, what the--" he yelled as he pulled back his now spit covered palm to wipe it on his jeans, before whacking the back of Seungkwan's head. Jihoon glanced over to the table, but the spider was no where in sight. "Shit, where'd it go?" he whined as he walked over to the table, moving around a few objects to see if the spider had climbed underneath.

Seungkwan was rubbing his aching head as he looked over to the table. "It's gone!" he exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You swear a lot when you're angry."

Jihoon merely rolled his eyes again and reached for his phone on the table. As he held it up in front of him, he was greeted by eight eyes staring back at him. "AHH!" he screamed, as he dropped the phone to the ground. The spider scurried around somewhere on the floor just as Seungcheolburst through the door.

"Hoonie! Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Behind Seungcheol entered Minghao who spotted the defenseless spider on the ground and scooped him into his palm before leaving the room as quietly as he had come in.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jihoon assured him, as he lamely fought out of the others grip.

Seungcheol just continued holding the smaller boy as he pet his hair, and the younger boy relaxed to the touch.

"Shut. Up." The two looked over to see Seungkwan jumping up and down, with the gummiest smile in the world on his face. "You and Seungcheol hyung!"

Jihoon just glared back at him. "Not a word, Boo," he said before leaning back into Seungcheol's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading~ <3
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
